Shimmer-laddin
"Shimmer-laddin" is the name of an upcoming crossover fanfiction that is to be shown on deviantART in the fall of 2012. The story focuses on Shimmer, the second Wubb Girl and how she was able to win the heart of Prince Andrew Calico of Agrabah. Plot Rouge the Bat, Grand Vizier to the Sultana of Agrabah (played by Claire Calico), is attempting to retrieve a magical oil lamp containing a genie from the Cave of Wonders (portrayed by Madame Catastrophe). After seeing a petty thief's failed attempt to enter the cave, Rouge and her parrot, Iago, learn that only a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Andrew, the Sultana's son, frustrated with his life in the palace, flees to Agrabah's marketplace. There he meets alley cat Shimmer and her little brother, Michael. The two discover they have a lot in common. When Shimmer is detained for thievery, Andrew orders her released, but Rouge lies to him that Shimmer has been executed. Disguised as an elder, Rouge releases Shimmer and Michael from prison and lead them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave says to touch nothing but the lamp. Shimmer and Michael enter the cave, where a magic carpet guides them to the lamp. Michael's attempt to steal a ruby causes the cave to start collapsing, but the carpet flies them to the entrance. As Shimmer delivers the lamp, Rouge tries to kill her, but Michael bites Rouge in the arm and gets the lamp back as he, the carpet, and Shimmer fall back into the cave just as it closes. In the collapsed cave, Shimmer rubs the lamp, unexpectedly unleashing a genie (played by the lovely Kitty Katswell, who reveals she will grant Shimmer three wishes—with the exception of murder, romance, or revival of the dead. Shimmer tricks Kitty into freeing them from the cave without using a wish. While contemplating her wishes, Kitty admits she would wish for freedom, since she is a prisoner to her lamp. Shimmer promises to free Kitty for her last wish. After talking about Andrew with Kitty, Shimmer decides to use her first wish to become a princess so she can woo Andrew. Shimmer returns to Agrabah just as Rouge tries to trick the Sultana into arranging a marriage between herself and Andrew. When Shimmer parades into the Sultan's palace as "Princess Shimmery", Andrew rejects Shimmery as a suitor. Despite Kitty's suggestion that Shimmer is to tell the prince who she really is, Shimmer remains the alluring princess, and takes Andrew around the world on the magic carpet. During the trip, Andrew exposes Shimmery as Shimmer, and demands the truth from her. Shimmer instead fabricates a story that she sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. The couple kisses as Shimmer returns him home. Afterwards, Shimmer is captured by Rouge and thrown into the ocean, but Kitty rescues Shimmer as her second wish. Shimmer returns to the palace and exposes Rouge's plot; and Rouge flees after noticing the lamp in Shimmer's possession, realizing who Shimmer is. As Shimmer gets doubtful about revealing who she really is, Iago steals Kitty's lamp and brings it to Rouge, who becomes Kitty's new master. Rouge uses her first two wishes to become Sultana and the most powerful sorcereress in the world. Using her new powers, Rouge forces Andrew and his mother to bow, exposes Shimmer as an alley cat, then exiles her and Michael to a frozen wasteland. Shimmer uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah, where Rouge has imprisoned both Andrew and the Sultana as her slaves. Andrew distracts Rouge with a charming act as Shimmer tries to steal back the lamp, but Rouge confronts her. She imprisons Andrew in a large hourglass and turns herself into an enormous cobra. As Rouge traps Shimmer in her coils, she boasts to be "the most powerful being on Earth", which causes Shimmer to shout out that Kitty is more powerful. Faced with this realization, Rouge uses her final wish to become a genie. However, Rouge discovers that genies are not free entities as she is sucked into a white lamp, dragging Iago with her. Kitty flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. After Shimmer realizes that she cannot keep pretending to be something she is not, she decides to keep her promise and wish for Kitty's freedom. Seeing Andrew's love for Shimmer, the Sultana changes the law to allow him to marry whomever he deems worthy. The newly free Kitty leaves to explore the world while Shimmer and Andrew celebrate their engagement. Trivia *This is the first time the other Wubb Girlz, Sparkle, Glitter and Shine are neither seen nor mentioned in a story. *This also marks the first "Wubb Girlz" fanfiction to be written. *Rouge the Bat is only a temporary villainess in the fanfic, but will revert to her good ways after this. *This also mentions love for Shimmer for the first time.